Eine Schießerei mit schweren Folgen
by Kate124
Summary: Was wäre wenn die vier Brüder eine Schwester hätten? Ich habe hier meine wilden Fantasien zusammengeschrieben und hoffe ihr urteilt nicht zu hart.


**Eine Schießerei mit schweren Folgen**

**Zusammenfassung: **Stellt euch vor, die vier Brüder hätten eine Schwester. Und die ist genauso drauf wie Bobby, Jerry, Angel und Jack. Doch eine schlimme Schießerei in ihrem Elternhaus verändert alles. Ziemlich brutal und ordinär. Doch so war auch der Film. Bitte seit nciht streng. ichhabe noch nicht so viele Erfahrungen mit Fan Fics.

**Keine der Figuren aus dem Film gehören mir. Nur Kate gehört mir.**

„Morgen Leute!", rief Kate durch den Flur und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort waren bereits alle ihre Brüder. Sie stand da nur mit einem Hemd, dass sie Angel geklaut hatte. Kate blickte in den Spiegel und gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich:„ Ich seh echt zum Kotzen aus." „Besser als Jackie!", verarschte Bobby seinen jüngeren Bruder. Mit Schwung setzte sie sich auf die laufende Waschmaschine und wurde dabei kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Sofort spürte sie, wie die Männer sie angafften. Die fünf waren nicht richtig verwandt. Sonst wären ihre Blicke doch echt pervers gewesen. Sie waren alle adoptiert worden. Kate war die letzte gewesen, die von Evelyn adoptiert wurde. Es war genau 4 Jahre her. Damals war sie 17 gewesen und vom einen zum anderen gereicht worden. Und dann war sie hier gelandet und wollte nicht mehr weg. Damals hatte sie sich aber fest vorgenommen, gleich nach ihrem 18. Geburtstag zu verschwinden. Doch Evelyn war so gut zu ihr gewesen. Und nun, da sie tot war, war alles vorbei. Ihre Brüder und sie waren wieder hierher gekommen. Zur Beerdigung. Sie kannte ihre Brüder auch noch nicht so richtig. Die waren alle schon ausgezogen, bevor sie hier ankam. Vermutlich hatten sie sich nie richtig daran gewöhnt, eine Frau im Klan zu haben.

Kate zog ihre Beine an. „An was denkst du?", fragte Jerry sie, der sich gerade die Zähne putzte. „Ob du dir die Zähne bleichen lassen hast, oder nicht." „Hab ich nicht! Wie oft habe ich euch schon gesagt, dass…..", begann er. Doch dann lächelte er einfach und ließ sich weiter von seinen Brüdern verarschen. Die Waschmaschine schaltete sich aus. Die Wäsche war fertig. Kate stieg von der Maschine und öffnete sie. Dabei hockelte sie sich hin und zeigte viel Haut. Sie spürte wie alle auf ihren Hintern starrten und dann peinlich berührt wegblickten. Sie drehte sich um und grinste sie an. „Ihr Spanner!", fauchte sie sarkastisch und stand auf. Sie schmiss die gesamte Wäsche auf den Boden. Nur einige T-Shirt behielt sie. Das waren ihre eigenen. „Ich gehe mich umziehen. Damit ihr nichts mehr zum angeilen habt!" Sie wich dem Wäscheberg aus uns ging zu Tür. Kurz bevor sie draußen war, rief Jack ihr nach: „Wir haben dich nicht angegeilt!" Doch bevor Kate etwas darauf erwidern konnte schrie Bobby ihn an:„ Du nicht, du Schwanzlutscher! Du geilst nur Männer an!" Kate hörte nicht weiter zu. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und zog sich um.

Kate hatte sich für einen knielangen schwarzen Rock, normale, hochhackige Stiefel und ein bauchfreies Top entschieden. Sie hatte die Haare offen, sodass sie in leichten Wellen auf ihren Rücken fielen. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und stolperte direkt über ein Maschinengewehr. „Scheiße!", fluchte sie wütend und hob es hoch. „Ihr könnt eure Scheißdinger woanders liegen lassen!", schrie sie dann nach unten und ging damit in die Küche, wo die anderen beim Frühstück saßen. „Ich bin über dieses verfickte Ding gestolpert!", schrie sie sie an und warf die Waffe mit Wucht auf den Tisch. Sie ging um den Tisch herum, öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte sich ein Bier heraus. „Du besäufst dich schon so früh am Morgen?", fragte Angel sie. „Wird ein scheiß Tag heute", antwortete sie und setzte sich zu ihren Brüdern. Kate nippte kurz an ihrem Bier und stellte die Flasche dann ab. Sie zog die Waffe an sich:„ Geiles Ding!" „Was willst du den mit ner´ Waffe?", lachte Bobby, schnappte sich Kates Bier und trank einen Schluck. „Ich kann schießen!", sagte sie kurz und knapp. „Ja sicher. Wo soll eine 21-jährige bitte schießen lernen. Lass mich raten? Dein aktueller Freund hat nen´ Schießstand und hat dich mal auf ne´ Dose schießen lassen", verspottete Jerry sie. „Ich habe gerade keinen Freund", antwortete Kate und nahm Bobby die Bierflasche aus der Hand. „Sorry. Aber so wie du aussiehst. Ich kann mir dich nicht mit ner´ Waffe vorstellen!", verspottete sie nun auch Jack. „Halt die Klappe!", fauchte sie ihn an. Die Männer begannen zu lachen. Kate wurde lauter:„ Ihr kennt mich erst seit ich 17 bin. Ihr wisst nichts über mein Leben!" „Na dann erzähl schon. Was ist dir passiert? Nachdem was Mom uns erzählt hast, warst du einfach nur ein bockiges Kind, deren Eltern dich nicht mehr ertragen konnten!", ließ Bobby melden, lehnte sich zurück und trank einen weiteren Schluck Bier. Kate stand auf. Mit einem Donnern krachte der Stuhl zu Boden. Eine Träne ran über ihre Wange. Ohne ein weiters Wort ging sie aus der Küche und lief zurück in ihr Zimmer. Mit einem Knall schlug sie ihre Zimmertür zu. „Jetzt bist du echt zu weit gegangen!", seufzte Jerry. „Ich weiß", antwortete Bobby.

Wütend knallte Kate ihre Tür zu. Sie ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und begann zu heulen. Hatte Evelyn wirklich so etwas gesagt. Wie konnte sie das tun! Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Kate zog ihre Beine an. Sie hörte schlagartig auf zu weinen. Kate konnte nicht lang weinen. Das hatte sie von ihrem Vater eingedrillt bekommen. Eilig wischte sie sich die Tränen weg. Sie stand auf und ging langsam zum Fenster hinüber. Dann sah sie das Auto, das vor dem Haus parkte. Das wäre ja auch nicht schlimm gewesen, aber ein Mann mit einer Waffe stieg ein. „Scheiße!", fluchte sie und rannte die Treppe wieder hinunter. Sie stieß in Jack, der gerade aus der Küche kam. Er war sichtlich erstaunt sie hier wieder zu sehen. „Verdammte Scheiße! Vor unsrem Haus ist ein Auto!", schrie sie ihn wie wild an. „Was? Das ist doch egal. Hier parken dauern Autos." „Ja schon, aber der Typ, der drinnen sitzt hat ne´ Waffe!" „Was?" „Wie oft soll ich das noch wiederholen!" Kate wich ihm aus und rannte in die Küche. Dort waren Bobby und Angel. Sie wusste nicht, wo Jerry war, aber die beiden konnten ihr auch helfen. „Hey! Was ist passiert?", fragte Bobby und stand auf. „Da draußen steht ein Auto und da ist ein Typ mit ner´ Waffe drin!" „Was?" „Ach scheiße!", fluchte sie und schnappte sich die Waffe vom Küchentisch. Sie drehte sich um und lief zur Eingangstür. „Was hast du den jetzt wieder vor!", schrie Bobby hinter ihr her, zog eine Waffe aus seiner Jacke und lief ihr hinterher. „Nachschauen wer der Typ sind", flüsterte sie und öffnete langsam die Tür. „Hast du nen Knall!", schrie Bobby sie an. „Du hast mich heute schon einmal verletzt. Du kannst jetzt damit aufhören!", sagte sie leise und spähte aus der Tür. Kate sah sich den Typ an. Der hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Leise schloss sie die Tür wieder, stieß Bobby, der sich dicht an sie gestellt hatte um besser zu hören, von sich und ging wieder in die Küche. Jack war zu Angel gegangen und die beiden hatten ein paar Waffen zusammengetragen „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Bobby Kate. „Hast du Reservepatronen für die?", wich sie ihm aus und hob die Waffe. „Verdammt! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Was willst du den damit?", antwortete er. Doch mit dieser Antwort gab sie sich nicht zufrieden. „ Da sind nur noch 3 Patronen in der Kammer. Mit denen komme ich nicht aus!" „Du schießt nicht!" „Und ob ich das werde!" Sie begann seine Taschen zu durchsuchen. Bobby wehrte sich leicht. Schon bald flogen viele Patronen aus seinen Taschen. „Mann hör auf!", schrie er sie an. Doch sie hörte nicht auf. Die beiden kamen sich immer näher. Dann erwischte sie endlich die richtigen Patronen. Sie nahm die Waffe wieder auf und mit wenigen Handgriffen war sie geladen. „Bist du jetzt fertig, oder willst du mich weiterbegrapschen?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Ich mach später weiter!" Hinter ihnen pfiff Angel kurz auf. „Na das nenne ich mal ein Sexangebot. Wenn du mit Bobby fertig bist, könntest du mich mal bearbeiten!" „Für euch mach ich alles", antwortete sie, „ Willst du auch mitmachen Jackie. Wie wär´s mit nem´ flotten Vierer!" Mit einigen schwingenden Schritten ging sie auf Jack zu, der Kate anstarrte, als wäre sie vom Mars. Ihre Hand strich kurz über seine Wange. „Ach ja! Vergessen, du stehst ja nur auf Männer!" Hinter sich krümmten sich ihre Brüder vor Lachen. „Sorry Süße!", sagte sie zu ihm und ging wieder weg. „Okay!", stöhnte sie kurz. Sie wusste, dass das ganze nur Spaß war. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig öfters so angemacht. Das war in Ordnung. Auch Jack hatte seinen Spaß daran. Meistens zumindest. „Was machen wir jetzt? Der Typ könnte jederzeit angreifen", fragte Jack. Bobby antwortete:„ Wie warten einfach bis er angreift und dann…" „Ich geh raus, verführ ihn ein bisschen und dann lock ich ihn rein. Dort könnten wir ihn ohne Probleme abknallen!" „Kommt nicht in Frage! Das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen!", antwortete Angel streng. „Du hast mir nichts zu sagen!", antwortete sie schnippisch und machte sich fertig. Während sie sich ihren Rock tiefer zog und sich schnell durch die Haare fuhr, protestierten alle. Sogar Jack war von der Idee nicht begeistert. Doch Kate ließ sich nicht mehr abhalten. Zum Schluss schnappte sie sich eine kleine Waffe und schob sie sich hinten in eine Tasche. Ohne weitere Antworten schmiss sie Jack das neu geladene Maschinengewehr zu und ging nach draußen. Bobby packte sie noch einmal am Handgelenk und sah sie böse an. Doch sie riss sich mit einem wütenden Blick los:„ Ich bin kein kleines Kind Bobby!" Dann ging sie nach draußen.

Mit schwingendem Schritt ging sie nach draußen. Auf dem Weg zwinkerte sie dem Fahrer schon zu. Er saß alleine im Auto. Sie wunderte das ein bisschen, doch dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Kate wusste, dass ihre Brüder sie alle beobachteten. Selbst Jerry hatte sich zum Küchenfenster gestellt und ließ sich von seinen Brüdern erklären, was abging. Kate beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und ihre besorgten Brüder zu vergessen. Als sie beim Auto war, klopfte sie sacht ans Fenster. Sie beugte sich tief nach unten, damit er ja ihren Ausschnitt sehen konnte. Der Typ starrte sie ja auch ungeniert an. Er kurbelte das Fenster runter und sie flötete verführerisch:„ Hi!" Er antwortete er mit einem schmierigen Lächeln:„ Hey Baby? Was willst du den von mir." „Ich wohne da drinnen ganz alleine in diesem Haus und da sehe ich dich hier. Und da dachte ich mir: Warum muss ich alleine sein?" Der Kerl sprang echt gleich darauf auf. Er stieg aus und drückte sich eng an sie als er die Tür schloss. Kate strich ihm sanft über die Brust und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. „Du siehst echt geil aus!" Er sperrte das Auto ab und Kate griff nach seiner Hand. Langsam führte sie ihn zum Haus und öffnete die Tür. Sie ließ ihn rein. Kaum war die Tür zu, presste er sie auch gleich an die Wand. Er küsste sie und zog ihr das T-Shirt hoch. Langsam zog er eines ihrer Beine hoch. Eng umschlungen standen sie da. Die beiden rutschten ein Stück an der Wand entlang. Er ließ ihr Bein wieder los und zog ihr T-Shirt aus. Dann sagte er plötzlich:„ Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?" Doch bevor Kate antwortete tauchte Bobby hinter ihm auf und antwortete für sie:„ Ach? Du willst mit meiner Schwester in meinem Haus vögeln? Pech gehabt!" Der Typ drehte sich um und ließ Kate los. Die rappelte sich gleich wieder auf. Angel, Jerry und Jack kamen aus der Küche. Angel und Bobby hielten ihm eine Waffe an den Kopf. Kate trat hinter ihm hervor. Jerry reichte ihr, ihr Hemd, dass am Boden gelegen ist. Verlegen blickte er weg. Wortlos nahm sie ihm das T-Shirt aus der Hand. Sie grinste ihn unverschämt an. Dann zog sie sich an. Bobby und Angel schrieen derweilen auf den Mann ein, denn Kate in ihr Haus gelockt hat. Sie ging auf ihn zu. „Du kleine Hure!", schrie sie der Mann an. „Ach. Jetzt beschimpfst du sie du sexgeiler Wixer!", schrie ihn Angel an und verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf mit der Waffe. Kate stand genau vor ihm. Bobby und Angel links und rechts von ihm. „Und ich hätte gedacht, dass du mir richtig einen runterholen würdest!", sagte der Mann. Kate zog eine Augenbraue hoch:„ Was bist du den für ein Schlappschwanz!" Ihre Brüder begannen zu lachen. „Hey! Da hat er was?", bemerkte Kate. Sie hockelte sich hin und fummelte an seiner Hose. „Ich habe gewusst, dass du es willst!" Bobby stieß ihn kräftig an:„ Hör auf sie zu beleidigen, oder ich puste dir deinen hässlichen Schädel weg!" Kate zog an einem kleinen Knopf und stellte fest, dass es sich um ein Abhörgerät handelte. „Scheiße!", fluchte sie, riss den Knopf aus seiner Hose und stieg darauf. Dann zog sie eine Waffe und schoss einige Male darauf. Das Ding war so gut wie hin. „Was ist los?", fragte Angel. Kate antworte:„ Da hört uns irgendjemand ab!" Plötzlich ging mit einem Krachen die Tür auf und das Geräusch von Maschinengewehren tönte durch die Luft. Mit Wucht stieß Jerry Kate zu Boden. Dann drehte sie sich um und schoss zurück. Sie wusste nicht ob sie jemanden getroffen hat. Ein kalter Schauder durchfuhr sie. Töten war nicht gerade ihre Leidenschaft. Egal wie oft sie es schon tun musste. Dann spürte sie wie jemand sie hochzog. Es war wieder Jerry, der sie in einen anderen Raums stieß. „Scheiße! Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte er wie wild und ging wütend im Raum auf und ab. Kate sagte nichts und lud die Waffe nach. „Irgendwo dürfte Bobby ein Maschinengewehr liegen lassen haben. Such es und dann komm mit." Dann verließ sie den Raum um ihre anderen Brüder zu suchen. Leise schlich sie den Gang entlang. Es war niemand zu sehen. Sie sah, wie Jerry hinter ihm aus dem Zimmer ging und ihr nachging. Vorsichtig spähte Kate um die Ecke und knallte dort gleich einmal einige Typen ab. Bobby, Jack und Angel waren ebenfalls hier und knallte einen nach dem anderen ab. Kate und Jerry gingen rüber zu ihnen. „Ich wusste echt nicht, was du so alles drauf hast!", sagte Angel. Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann sagte sie:„ Waren das jetzt alle oder kommen da noch welche?" „Ich hab echt keine Ahnung. Wartet hier! Ich schau mal ob da noch wer ist!", antwortete Bobby und ging zur Tür, die in den Flur führte und stieß sie mit Wucht auf. Hinter der Tür stand ein Mann. Er hatte eine Hockey Maske auf und zielte auf ihn. Und Bobby auf ihn. Kate ging zu ihrem Bruder. Vielleicht konnte ihnen der Typ noch was sagen. Wo war eigentlich der Arsch hin, den sie zuvor befragt hatten? Doch das war jetzt auch schon egal. Sie ging zu ihm und richtete auch ihre Waffe auf den Angreifer. Sie sah ihn an. War er der letzte oder nicht? Würde er sie erschießen oder nicht? Oh scheiße! Was machte der Typ jetzt. Schnell lud sie ihre Waffe nach und zielte auf seinen Kopf. Doch er wollte sie nicht umbringen. Er ließ die Waffe sinken. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Kate?", fragte der Maskierte. Alle starrten Kate an. Der Mann nahm die Maske ab und….. Kate erstarrte. Bobby schrie ihn an: „ Woher kennst du sie! Na sag schon du Wixer!" Doch anstatt zu antworten sagte er:„ Katie! Was machst du den hier!" Mit Wucht schlug ihm Bobby den Schaft der Waffe über seinen Kopf. „Mann Scheiße Alter! Lass das!", schrie er zurück. Angel packte Kate an der Schulter und zog sie zurück. „Nein!", schrie sie erschrocken und wollte sich von ihm losreißen. Es war wohl eher der Schock, dass sie ihn hier sah. Sonst würde sie nie ihren Bruder so anschreien. „Las sie in Ruhe!", ließ der Mann melden. „Ist schon gut Josh!", beruhigte Kate den Mann. „Du kennst ihn!" Jerry war erschrocken. „Wer sind die?", fragte Josh. „Das sind meine Brüder", antwortete Kate, „ Und jetzt sag mir was du hier willst!" „Warum so forsch Katie. Hast du vergessen wer ich bin?" „Das werde ich wohl nie!", stöhnte Kate und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Könnten wir vielleicht einmal aufgeklärt werden!", unterbrach Angel.

„Das ist Josh. Mein Bruder!"

„Dein Bruder?", fragte Jack. „Ja! Ein weiteres Kind meiner drogensüchtigen Mutter! Du kannst die Waffe runternehmen Bobby! Der Typ wird uns nicht erschießen." „Warum bist du dir da so sicher. Immerhin hast du auch meine Leute erschossen!", sagte er und hob die Waffe wieder an. „Das ist nicht dein Stil!" Mit wenigen Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu, nahm ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, zerlegte sie und schmiss sie auf den Boden. Josh lächelte sie an. „Du konntest unseren Vater auch nicht umbringen. Das musst auch ich übernehmen!", sagte sie bevor sie ihn umarmte. „Wie geht's dir kleine Schwester?", fragte er und drückte sie fest. „Wie geht's dir, großer Bruder?" Kate spürte die Blicke ihrer adoptierten Brüder. Die hatten echt keine Ahnung was sie tun sollten. Kate löste sich aus der Umarmung und beschloss irgendwas gegen diese peinliche Situation zu unternehmen. „Man Scheiße Leute!", fluchte sie kurz und ging zu ihren anderen Brüdern. „Er tut uns nichts!" „Der Typ hat gerade Moms Haus zerlegt und wollte uns alle erschießen! Ja! Er ist wirklich harmlos wie ne´ Fliege!", schimpfte Bobby. Kate sah ihn genervt an. Dann wandte sie sich um und fragte Josh:„ Hast du Lust auf nen´ Drink! Ich kenn hier ein paar geile Schuben in der Nähe!" Josh grinste sie an und nickte:„ Hoffentlich kennst du nen´ Stripladen. Ich hab schon lang keine nackte Frau mehr gesehen!" Kate drehte sich noch einmal um und sah in die entsetzten Gesichter von den anderen. „Kate! Mach das nicht!", sagte Angel streng. „Sorry!", mehr sagte sie nicht, drehte sich um und ging aus dem Haus. Endlich hatte sie ihren Bruder wieder. Sie hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.


End file.
